Sunrider Mask of Arcadius (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Sunrider Mask of Arcadius retold in a (Demon Edition)! Yes there is a Harem route for this story. Captain Damon Shields must struggle against the seemingly endless horde of PACT vessels while hunting down the LEGION. Damon's goal has been set the reclamation of his home world, and he'll kill anything in his path to achieve it. [Warning: Sex scenes/Lemons, and Language!]
1. Chapter 1: PACT on the Horizon

_**Chapter 1: PACT on the Horizon**_

 **THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AS WE LIVE TODAY, IN A UNIVERSE REMINISCENT BUT VASTLY DIFFERENT FROM OUR OWN**

 **Humanity has spread to the four corners of the galaxy. Subjugating all life we have become the dominant species throughout the stars.**

 **Yet, we are far from secure.**

 **War brews from the northern quadrant of the , the People's Alliance, has toppled the once mighty New Empire.**

 **Led by a mysterious individual known only as the Veniczar Arcadius, PACT seeks to subjugate the galaxy under its new galactic order.**

 **Distant from the brewing clouds of war, the neutral world of Cera seemed safe from the approaching PACT war machine. It is on the quiet world our journey begins...**

 **Captain Damon Shields looked out the window of his orbital shuttle.**

 **Below him, he could see the glittering orb that was his home, Cera.**

 **Beyond it, a vast sea of stars stretched on for as far as the eye could see.**

Damon leaned forward on his seat across from him was sitting a large young man, Damon's security and Ryder pilot, Nicholas Orion a muscular and athletic man with short brown hair his white skin lightly tanned from his short vacation. The three of them wear their black uniforms trimmed with gold color, the standard Ceran naval uniforms. To Damon's right was another Ryder pilot her blonde hair braided and pinned up in the back, blue eyes staring forward as her pale skin almost glowed in the dim light of the transport shuttle. Her name was Artoria, Artoria Pendragon a fellow student from back in Nick's and Damon's academy days.

The three gave each other extremely quick glances, their lips curled in the slightest smiles the big day was finally here, the day they'd get to go aboard their first permanent station on a vessel. While still leaning forward, Damon clasped his hands together and spoke. "Hey! Pilot!" The pilot was obscured by the seat, and Damon could only hear his burly voice humming to the tiny radio. The pilot activates the intercom "yeah, what's up?" "how much further until we arrive?" Damon responds glancing to his side to see Cera once more. "Just a moment now, can't wait to see your girl, can you sir?" Damon's mind rushed with memories of his old student body president and very _**close**_ friend, Ava. Damon quickly came back to the real world "I haven't seen Ava since high school, I doubt she even remembers me..."

The pilot chuckled a moment "You mean the commander? Psshft, I was talkin' bout the Sunrider the newest ship of the fleet! Here lemme turn the ship around so you can get a better view." .

The three's eyes widened as they beheld the majesty of _**her**_. The massive ship sitting in the space dock undergoing system diagnostics, Damon's heart skipped a beat, then everyone else's did the same as the ship suddenly shook. Nick had leaped from his seat to press his face to the dura-glass, making the entire ship shudder the pilot spoke up "Woah! What the hell is goin on back there!?" Ignoring the inquiry Nick went on to admire the beautiful vessel "Hot damn! Look at the size of her!" Damon chuckled and nodded, then Nick added as everyone looked past him at the glorious ship

"Anyone else extremely erect right now?" Damon cleared his throat, fidgeting and re-adjusting himself, a grunt could be heard over the intercom, the pilot doing the same. Nick slowly turned around, grinning like the Cheshire cat, as Artoria slowly turned her head to meet his gaze, wearing an expression as if to say ' _Don't do it'_. Nick proceeded anyway "Are we in the splash zone Artori-AHH!" Nick let out a shriek, and the ship shook violently once more as his face was slammed against the thankfully durable glass "Retract. The. Statement" Nick flailed his arms "it's retracted" Artoria restated "RETRACT THE STATEMENT!" To which Nick would reply "it's retracted! Get off me!" Artoria released him, and in the blink of an eye was sitting back in her seat, Nick, whom was pouting sat down in his own seat.

Remembering Ceran command instructing Cpt. Damon Shields of the newest addition to the fleet, the Sunrider, a new prototype fresh out of R&D assault carrier which required, because it was so advanced, a new line of officers to fly her. The pilot spoke up once more "alright Cpt. We are on approach, preparing for docking.".

As the transport was docking with the Sunrider, Nick remembered what he brought along."Oh shit! I almost forgot, Damon look what I got!" Nick showed Damon a crystal clear bottle of Premium Vodka.

Artoria was about to go ballistic seeing Nick brought contraband with him, Damon signaled Artoria it was fine. "Thanks Nick, though I really shouldn't drink, I'd look unprofessional on the job..."

Nick dismissively waved his hand, shaking the bottle in front of him. "Hey listen this is a gift for having us pulled out of the R&D academy and up in the Sunrider, I'll send it to your Cabin once we get aboard."

Even though his entire mind was saying he wouldn't be drinking it, the thought of the gift was a nice thing for one of his best friends.

After exiting the shuttle the three walked through the airlock and entered the Sunrider's hangar. A female voice rung out through the hangar "Captain on deck!" A young woman with long brown hair and ruby eyes as well as a pale complexion snapped to attention saluting the officer. Damon froze up, staring into Ava's very soul, as a million thoughts rushed once more through his mind, thoughts of chewing her out, thoughts of hugging her, reprimanding, spanking her, kissing her...bending her over one of the crates and fu- _wait what?._ Damon shook his head violently for a moment to banish these unclean thoughts, then nodded to Ava "Thank you commander... It's been a while Ava" Damon then extended his hand out to her, and they shook hands for a long moment.

Nick, who was standing behind Damon, glanced at his friend Artoria, made a circle with his forefinger and thumb, then lifted his other hand, using his other forefinger to penetrate the ring, while making eye contact with Artoria, while glancing at Damon and Ava. Artoria Glared at him for being so immature, doubt filling her teal eyes. Just as that happened, Damon suddenly tugged Ava into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller woman, a faint pink blush crossed her cheeks "Capta-" Damon cut her off by whispering "I missed you Ava..." Ava's blush deepened and she slowly, and hesitantly hugged him back. Artoria's eyes widened and slowly glanced at Nick, whom had his arms crossed over his chest, wiggling his brows at her to silently say "Told ya so".

Artoria crossed her arms and turned away with a huff, meanwhile while Damon and Ava were still in their tender embrace Damon spoke once more "last time we saw each other was graduation, I didn't even dream that I'd be your commanding officer." She states quietly in a blank, hard to read tone "Thank you but...Neither did I." She then pries herself out of the hug, and takes a few steps back, straightening out her uniform. Damon, who looked slightly crestfallen spoke softly "I guess things have changed since then..." To which a firm and emotionless Ava responded with "I agree."

Meanwhile behind them, Nick was peaking over a still pouting Artoria's shoulders, whispering "Don't be sore" giving her a slight pat on the bottom, making a bolt of electricity roll through her entire being. Artoria quickly turned and leaped onto a oblivious Nick who took this as a good sign, until she rolled him over taking his left arm which was the offending arm, pulling it behind his back and with a mighty pull, the hangar filled with a gut wrenching **CRACK.** Nick stared at the floor with a small smile, his brain not computing the amount of pain that just coursed through him, after a long moment, and after Artoria retreated Nick let out a shriek to challenge that of the banshee's.

Damon and Ava seemingly not hearing it or choosing to ignore it stare at one another for a long moment filled with awkward regret, wonder, and mutual pity. Not wanting this to spiral downwards any longer, not knowing if she had moved on, Damon says "Give me a report on the status of the Sunrider commander." Her emotions blank and sealed away, she responds with a near robotic tone "We've been working for the past two weeks testing the Sunrider's systems. She's prepped to go on your word, sir." Nick crawled up and swayed, deciding to tease Artoria further before his limb regenerated, flailing the broken, limp piece of flesh at her asking. "Does this look familiar?" Artoria's eyes filled with a fiery rage, but rather than giving him a physical punishment she simply gives him the ice age of cold shoulders. Nick's heartbreak is worn clearly on his face as she walks away to inspect the docking for the Ryders, looking for her Ryder, the Saber. Nick abandoned his commanders side to follow after a very disgruntled Artoria.

Damon nodded and said "Take me to the command deck commander." While moving to the command deck Damon asked "I assume you know more about this orange-alert business." Ava glanced out the corner of her eye as they walked side by side, as they did hundreds of times back at the academy "Yes sir, Rynar has surrendered to PACT just this morning." Damon frowned deeply "That doesn't bode well for the neutral systems. That's yet another neutral world taken by PACT." Ava opened up her personal Holo, showing Damon the star charts and PACT's recent movements. Damon furrowed his brow studying the chart a moment and mumbled "Total encirclement..." Ava nodded in agreement "High command has given the order, if any foreign vessels are to enter our gravity well, we are given a KOS order." Damon grumbles "Kill on sight eh?" This was not how he had planned to christen his first ship on her maiden voyage. Ava offered Damon a quick tour of the ship, to which Damon replied "I've studied the layout, I can practically see it on the insides of my eyelids, I'm good, straight to the command deck" Ava nodded "as you wish captain."

Meanwhile in the hangar, Artoria was staring up at her spectacle of a Ryder, a massive suit of steel, spaceworthy, with a blue and steely white theme. Whilst Nick on the other hand, was quite literally giving the leg of his Ryder a full body hug nuzzling his cheek into the cold, black steel of his Ryder, the Damocles, Nick spoke up quite happily "It's so beautiful" Artoria, who has finally calmed down, couldn't help but look over and give a small giggle at his childish demeanor with the Ryder, as if it were a toy. "You know you can't go around acting like that in front of the captain and commander... We could get in serious trouble..." Nick lost his child like attitude and dropped from the Ryder's leg, which he was all but dry humping. "Listen, we'll be fine, Damon's a good friend, he wouldn't..." Nick looks down in thought, Ava coming to mind, he sighs softly "alright, I'll tone it down."

Up in the command deck as Damon sat in his chair, Ava stood in front of him, gesturing towards the star chart explaining the situation, while giving Damon the perfect view of her hind-quarters. Damon ever so slightly tilts his head to the right as Ava goes on about PACT-something or another, remembering all the times he had seen it scantily clad, and the one time he saw it with less. _**Just. One. More. Look.**_ Ava spun on her heels to look at the captain, who was suddenly sitting perfectly straight in his chair, " and that is the gravity of the situation, sir." Damon nodded "very good" and pressed the button which activated all of the speakers aboard the ship. "All hands, this is your captain speaking. Man your stations and prepare for our maiden voyage, making one round to the moon and back. We are to enter orange-Alert as soon as we clear port. Raise shield and scan for any possible threats. I know this is simply a test, but keep your guard up. I want everyone to take this seriously as if it were a real mission." Damon releases the intercom button and Ava addresses him "Main reactor is coming online Captain, power is increasing." Damon nods to her "Wake our lady up Ava, we are getting out of here."

The Helmsman gets the nod from Ava, signaling the activate the engines. A report comes in from engineering that the reactor is working within projected parameters. "Power is increasing to the engines" Ava states then continues "Blast off in three. **Two. O** -" The ship violently shakes and shudders, knocking Ava over onto Damon's lap. Damon tilts his head back and vocalizes his concern "What the actual FUCK was that?!" Yelled Damon who still had Ava sitting in his lap. Ava quickly jumps to her feet and opens her Holo "Checking status now! Engineering reports that the engine-core is still stable, no hull rupture, or internal damage on Decks one, or two." The two looked at one another, understanding that if it was not internal, it must have come from outside. Damon muttered "Ahhhhh shit." The Helmsman yells out "Contact! PACT warp signatures detected!" Damon shot his view towards the Helmsman "What?!" Just as Damon asked, he received a transmission from the hangar deck. "Damon?!" Asked a startled Nick "what in the blue fuck just happened?! Please tell me it was just Engineering forgetting to take the parking breaks off." Damon shakes his head "Afraid not Nick, we're locking down the Hangar, don't want the Ryders getting sucked out." Nick sighed in frustration "Aye captain, we'll work on getting them fueled and operational as fast as we can!" Nick turns and barks at Artoria before turning off the holo "We're fu-!" Ending the transmission there.

An Ensign yells out, panic in his voice " Sir! Enemy missile-boats, they jumped in right under our noses!" Damon slams his fist into the arm of his char and roars out "FUCK! Cancel the engine test, red alert- red alert!" Ava points forward and yells out "Aye captain! All hands battle stations this is not a drill!" Damon grits his teeth and snarls out "this is turning out to be one hell of a maiden flight! What's our weapon status commander?!" Ava responds "Limited the Vanguard cannon is still offline all we have is flak turrets, Saviors, and a few shots of hell darts!" Hearing his current arsenal was so limited angered him further "Shit..." Ava looked at Damon with concern "Captain, you aren't seriously thinking about taking the Sunrider into battle are you? We haven't even done the weapon tests." To which Damon replied with "we're about to. And I seriously doubt PACT is going to wait for us to finish our tests. Get this ship out of the dock on the double!" Ava then nodded once more to the Helmsman who repeated the order "All power to the engines!" an Ensign shouted "We have an inbound, two enemies ! Two enemy missile frigates on fast approach!" Damon growled as the engines took their sweet time to reignite. The frigate launched it's first Salvo of missiles, Damon looked to Ava and said "Ava!.. Now would be the optimal time for those engines!" The launched swarm of missiles crashed into the dry docks supports exactly as the engines shot the Sunrider out of said dock, saving it from the resulting catastrophic explosion.

The Sunrider zoomed in between the missile- boats firing off a barrage of flak striking the two missile-boat's armor damaging causing some Hull damage, however these ships returned fire by firing their own counter defenses of flaks striking the armor of the Sunrider causing little to no damage.

"Report!" Captain Damon Shields yelled out to his second in command Ava on his bridge.

"Sunrider has maintained minimal damage!" Ava reported back looking over the shoulders of the ensigns at their monitors relaying damage reports to the Commander.

"Where's our Energy Shields?!" Damon yelled as another barrage of Flak shook the ship, knowing Flak didn't have the strength to bust through shields from Missile-boats.

"They haven't been installed yet, we were supposed to test drive the Sunrider today, she wasn't supposed to see combat yet!" Ava yelled back bracing herself over the back of one of the ensign's chairs.

 _FUCK THIS!_

Damon looked at the targeting screen observing the enemy PACT ships circling around the Sunrider.

"Saviors! Target the Missile-Boat's and Openfire! Unleash Kinetic Destruction on these Red Assholes!" Captain Damon Shields ordered the bridge.

Outside of the Sunrider the Savior Cannons swiveling opposite directions of each other aiming the mighty cannons at the PACT Missile-Boats. A roaring thunder from the Savior's cannons struck one PACT Missle-Boat's hull causing the hull to collapse in on itself, while the other Pact Gunship was hurdling to the wreckage of the dry dock that held the Sunrider.

Cheers began to erupt on the bridge of Sunrider, Damon smiled for the briefest moment as he slumped back in his chair.

"Ava regroup with the fleet, let's push these PACT Scum out of Cera's orbit!" Captain Damon Shields ordered Ava, she immediately snapped a salute preparing to deliver his order.

"SIR! PACT Signatures on approach!" The Ensign manning the radar yelled out.

"On Screen!" Damon ordered the Ensign, who immediately dialed in the commands on the control panel.

Coming out of Warp, was the largest PACT ship Damon and the others have laid their eyes on with the name **LEGION** on it's side. Cera's navy began concentrating it's combined naval strength on the single ship, hundreds of thousands of projectiles either bounced off or vaporized in it's energy shield. Thousands of PACT signatures jumped out of Warp behind the LEGION not moving another inch. The LEGION's Main cannon began to activate charging up the energy for the attack while the Naval Might of Cera attack's were virtually doing nothing. The Sunrider's bridge began hearing the transmissions coming from the entire fleet.

 **"This is Admiral—stss Concentrate fire on that Monstrosity I repa- Concentrate fire on the ship's Main Cannon!"**

 **"Come on sink you over bloated Space Whale!"**

 **"Damn it nothing is working, load the missiles and fire off another salvo!"**

 **"Shit recharge!"**

 **"Does anyone copy over?! The Judgment is out of commission enemy ryders have damaged our engines and we are drifting repeat!"**

 **"Breaking off from main engagement of our dryport, and engaging the LEGION!"**

 **"CERA's Planetary defenses are firing off Ion charges at the LEGION... NO effect, I repeat no effect!"**

 **"What's this thing made of?!"**

 **"All Fighter Squadron's on me! ENGAGE, ENGAGE!"**

 **"To any Friendly Ryder Squadrons break through and attack!"**

 **"Load the Fucking NUKE!"**

 **"NEGATIVE DO NOT NUKE IT WE'RE TOO CLOSE TO THE LEGION!"**

 **"Nothing is working against the LEGION! Lasers, Energy, Flak, Missile, even Kinetic attacks aren't scorching it!"**

 **"SIR, THE LEGION's main weapon is charged!"**

The LEGION fired it's main cannon directly into the fleet, explosions ignited across Cera's orbit, taking out hundreds of vessels. The transmissions ignited in panic and fear as all their efforts have failed against PACT's LEGION.

 **"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! CRITICAL DAMAGE THE Kasta is drifting! Main systems are down!"**

 **"What the Fuck! It tore right in to our fleet!"**

 **"WE TOOK A DIRECT HIT!"**

 **"WE'RE GOING DOWN! AIM THRUSTERS TOWARD'S CERA'S NORTH OCEANIC-ZZTZ"**

 **"The Admiral! His ship is gone!"**

 **"Concentrate fire! Concentrate fire on the LEGION!"**

 **"Break off from the engagement, I repeat break off and fight another day!"**

 **"Fuck Systems are down! We're dead in space!"**

 **"Somebody tow the Virtue! Our Weapons are still operational but our engines are down!"**

 **"Bombing run had no effect! Blue Squadron is down!"**

 **"ELECTRICAL FIRE ON THE MAIN DECK!"**

 **"Oh God save us! This is Mirror's edge! Send Help our Hull is collapsing, pressure is building up we don't have much- GAH! ZTTTT"**

 **"PULL BACK!"**

 **"BREAK OFF!"**

 **"Reverse engines!"**

 **"THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT!"**

 **"THE LEGION'S ON THE MOVE!"**

 **"Who the Fuck is in command now?!"**

 **"Damage Level Critical!"**

 **"What do we do now?!"**

 **"Somebody get CERA City on the fucking horn and get the officials evacuated!"**

 **"All hands abandon Ship!"**

 **"Curtains Obscured has received too much damage breaking off."**

 **"Gold Squadron here, manpower has been cut in half. We're down four bombers and three interceptors! Making one last ditch effort to hit the command deck of the LEGION!"**

 **"Destiny curfew here, we have fired all Missile payloads!"**

LEGION smashed through the wreckage of Cera's once proud and mighty fleet, orbiting Cera itself. What was left of the fleet that wasn't dead or fleeing was unleashing everything they had at the LEGION, the Sunrider included.

The LEGION began charging it's main cannon up again, but this time it was pointed directly at Cera city, Cera's capital.

 **"Fire! Open Fire God Damn it!"**

 **"WHY... WON'T... YOU …. SINK?!"**

 **"Stand together, it's Energy Shields should be failing!"**

 **"FUCK IT! I'm arming the NUKE!"**

 **"I Second that Fucking motion! NUKE IT!"**

Three Nuclear Missiles were fired from three Cera Dreadnaughts striking the LEGION enveloping in an explosion, but it survived with no surface damage to see.

 **"What the actual Fuck?!"**

 **"What is this thing made out of?!"**

 **"LEGION's Main gun firing!"**

The bridge of the Sunrider fell silent, while Damon shot up from his chair seeing the Legion fire it's main cannon at his home planet's city and the capital. A Giant Explosion shook Cera City destroying the capital. Ava covered her mouth gasping in shock, Damon's eyes twitched with his sister immediately coming to mind. Nick ran from the hangar Artoria close behind him "Captain what the fuck is go-" Nick fell deathly silent as he saw the cataclysmic destruction wrought upon Cera. The young male Ryder pilot stared with wide eyes and Artoria froze, staring in horror as millions of lives were suddenly silenced, ended, erased.

 **"Oh my God..."**

 **"Disengage!"**

 **"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"**

 **"GOD DAMN YOU PACT! GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU TO HELL!"**

 **"Cera City..."**

 **"YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU!"**

 **"All Cera ships Disengage to the rendezvous point!"**

 **"NEGATIVE DO NOT DISENGAGE BLOW IT OUT OF CERA'S ORBIT!"**

 **"Our entire Government... was just decapitated..."**

The PACT Fleet behind the LEGION began to open fire on the remains of the Cera's fleet.

 **"TO ALL ALLIED VESSELS PACT IS MOVING IN FOR THE KILL RETREAT!"**

Damon watched in horror as those who were not lucky enough were torn apart by the onslaught of the PACT fleet, while still seeing Cera City burn from orbit.

"Captain your order?" Ava asked looking at the enemy battle formation closing in on the remaining Cera War vessels, while Damon kept his eyes on the burning Cera City.

"Captain the PACT fleet is closing in! What are your Orders?!" Ava called out to her Captain while Damon froze up seeing his entire life was just smashed to pieces.

"CAPTAIN!" Ava yelled out, causing Damon to snap back in to what was going on.

"Retreat! Get us the Hell out of here!" Captain Damon Shields ordered, Ava.

 _I'm sorry... Murray..._

Jumping in all directions, the remaining Fleet of Cera either jumped to the next system or was blown apart in the attempt to take LEGION down. The Sunrider barely made it out of the engagement, it took heavy damages and most of it's weapon systems were down. Damon in a moment of grief got up from his chair and left the bridge retreating to his cabin. Ava was truthfully stunned of what just happened on and over Cera.

In his Cabin Damon collapsed in his desk chair, he pulled out a metal glass from his desk and opened up the bottle of Vodka pouring himself a glass. Damon quickly downed the drink downing the pain that built up from what he just experienced.

 **(Reviews would be appreciated to tell me what you think and how I did?)**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**


	2. Chapter 2: So much for Maiden Voyage

**Chapter 2: So much for Maiden Voyage**

 **One Week after the Invasion of Cera...**

There was a loud, obnoxious beeping sound in the dark room, Damon's eyes fluttered open, he wore only his long legged pajama bottoms and a white sheet covering him, he glances over at his clock and sighs sharply. Rather than it displaying Ceran time, it displayed how many hours of allotted sleep he had, which was seven for the captain. Damon attempted to sit up, but was however hindered from doing so, the lights suddenly came on, and he lifted the sheets to see a naked Ava lying half on, and half off of him. Damon rubbed his eyes a moment to ensure this was not some sort of emotional Mirage, but it was not, it was truly a sleeping Ava. Ava suddenly began to stir atop of Damon, raking her fingertips down his chest in a sleepy manner. Damon swallowed his dry saliva as he navigated his hands down to Ava's ass, his dream was coming true, Captain and Commander the promise the two made before Ava left... Except the role was reversed. Before Damon could drift off to sleep with Ava the Alarm clock began to give off a irritating ringing pitched noise, startling both Damon and Ava. Damon slammed his hand on the alarm clock, sending a startled Ava off of him, falling onto her ass letting out an "Ah!"

Damon blinked and almost cracked a smile, then sat up speaking haggardly "...Sorry Ava...didn't mean to spook you." Ava let out a huff and stood to her feet before Damon could offer his assistance, she began dressing, sliding her panties on first, Damon had to save the image of her bending over to do so, placing it in the 'Naked Ava' portion of his brain. Damon stood up and joined her in dressing, a empty bottle of Vodka lying on the floor by the bed, he glanced at it and sighed and began pulling on his uniform pants and jacket. Ava was dressed far faster than Damon, she brushed her hand through her hair and turned and quickly walked out making her hair wave briefly behind her "See you on the command bridge, sir."

 _ **So much for a good morning...**_

 **Meanwhile in Nick's room...**

Nick lied on his back in his bed, totally naked beside him, a sleeping blonde woman with one arm over his chest. Nick had one arm around her holding her as close and tight as he could, he hadn't got any sleep last night, and he could tell Artoria was having nightmares. Truth be told, Nick didn't get much sleep anymore as the nightmares were hitting a little too close to where he lived now. He stared at the ceiling of his dark room, he whispered "This is home now, huh?" Nick's hand slipped up and down the young blonde's back whispering "hey, it's time to get up..." He thought it would be better if he told her rather than the noisy alarm that went off an hour ago, which he crushed under his fist so Artoria could sleep a bit longer. The blonde stirred in his arms and looked up with teal eyes and a soft smile"good morning..." She mutters in a sleepy tone. Nick smiles brightly at her and strokes her head. "Good morning, dear..." She sits up and begins a long, hardy stretch before scooting out of bed, however half way out she returns giving Nick a peck on his cheek, then crawls out. Nick blushes slightly at the peck, then grins as she crawls away giving him the perfect opportunity for a- _ **SPANK!**_ _across her shapely bottom._ Artoria nearly springs from the bed, before turning and giving Nick a death glare which as usual, he saw right through to the playfulness of it. Nick jumped out of bed and joined her in the shower, where she would help him shave his five'o clock shadow.

Damon sat in his captain chair, his elbow resting on the arm of said chair, his cheek resting against his knuckle as he glances between the star chart and Ava. Thoughts ran through his mind concerning her and last night, he wanted to ask but was honestly afraid to. Ava turned to look at him awaiting his response, _**oh great! She was talking to me.**_ "Uhm, yeah sounds good Commander" Damon gives a nod, to which Ava returns and turns on her heels walking out. Damon sighed and sat forward, his back popped in several places signaling that whatever they did last night was certainly...adventurous.

Damon then stood up to his feet and followed after her, he stopped her before a window in the hallway, the window capturing the void of space, the specks of white in the distance marking suns and the vastness of space. Damon gently tapped Ava's shoulder, she froze up and turned looking him square in the eyes with her sharp crimson eyes, they Pierced into his very soul and he can feel the pain swelling in his chest from just her gaze alone. "Yes captain?" Ava asks quietly, Damon brings a hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly as he speaks "Uhm..Ava...I just...wanted to know, what happened last night...what does that mean for us?"

Ava reached her hand up, pushing some hair behind her ear, then spoke once more "Nothing." She then turns and leaves Damon to sit with that, Damon nearly stumbled back and wept, but he couldn't even manage that. Damon just froze and stood there watching as Ava walked away, just like she did back in the academy.

 _ **Did she forget our promise...?**_

 **In the hangar**

Nick walked down the long hangar full of unoccupied Ryders, _**shame they didn't get the rest loaded on before everyone died**_. Nick thought to himself, twirling around a lanyard in one hand while the other was firmly tucked into his pocket, he whistled a tune as he approached his Ryder, the Damocles " " Nick then froze on his way to his Ryder spotting Artoria's he glances up at it and whistles, looking at the long, late European style sword on it's hip, he couldn't help but admire the damn thing. Then he heard the hangar door open, and scurried on his merry way.

Artoria and Nick spent the next two hours working on their respective Ryders, meanwhile Damon sits Iin his cabin, the command deck was all in order and he had given the order for him to be the first to know if anything was unusual. He swirled the clear liquid around in the glass in his right hand while holding the 'premium Ceran' vodka in the other. His left arm hung limply to his side as he sat at his desk chair, which was much more comfortable than his captain's chair. Damon looked down to his desk at a framed picture of his little sister, Damon put the bottle down on the desk, and grabbed her photo, placing it back down where it belongs.

 _"Captain's log, it's been a week since the fall of Cera. Despite our best efforts, we have been unable to regroup with the Ceran navy. The crew is starting to fear that we may be the sole survivors of that slaughter, and barely in one piece for that matter. I fear that I am beginning to believe it myself. I don't know what we'll do, or where we will go but what I do know is that we are on our own."_

 _-End captain's log-_

Damon then brought his left forearm up behind him, tapping a few buttons with the middle finger of his right hand. After the messages were sent, three holos on the ship lit up and rang, Nick, Ava, and Artoria's Holo's alerted that they had received a message, the captain requested that they attended a small meeting in his cabin.

After several minutes the three came as per-request of their captain, Damon stood up as they filed into the room standing in a horizontal line before his desk. They all snapped a salute, before Ava could state that they were present and awaiting command Damon waved his hand non-chalantly and said "No need for that now, just have a seat." The three blinked in surprise hen proceeded to find their individual seats before the captains desk. Ava speaks first "What is it you need Captain?.." Damon sighed after he downed another drink of vodka, Nick couldn't help but grin a bit "Breaking out the good stuff eh cap?" Before Ava could reprimand Nick for his informal address towards the captain, Damon responded to Ava saying "I wish to dedicate a moment of silence and a drink, for all the lives lost on, and over Cera." He taps a few buttons under his desk, and three more double sized glasses sprout up from hidden circular compartments. "That's one fancy desk ya got there." Nick says with a small smirk, trying to keep the mood light. Damon pours the drinks with a nod, Nick is the first to gladly accept the generous offer of liquor, but dares not drink yet. Artora and Ava both reluctantly grab their glasses and lean back in their chairs, Damon raises his glass and says "To Cera" Artoria raises her's along with Ava, Nick raises his and says "To PACT's homeworld, may we see it burn." Damon says in a stoic voice "And LEGION with it...here here!" Ava and Artoria respond with "To Cera"

After the glasses were emptied Avan went straight to business, as usual. Ava taps her wrist and a holo pops up, displaying the functional portions of the ship, large areas onboard are with little to no power. Life support is absorbing the largest amount and engines are second highest priority, Ava speaks frankly "If we do not find a neutral planet and fast, to replenish out energy, we will be adrift."Damon furrows his brow and sighs softly and Nick lets out a chuckle "so we'll be up shits creek without a paddle eh?" Artoria elbows Nick for his not-so-helpful input. Ava sighs and nods "essentially, yes. We will be in quite the predicament." Damon sighs and leans back "What's the nearest neutral system we can rely on?" Ava sighs and pulls up a star chart on her holo, tapping a planet nearby the Sunrider's location. "Here, the planets name is Tydaria..."

Damon addresses the group with a shocking statement "We're going to use the last of our energy for a warp to propel us to Tydaria, for repairs and resupplying, if need be we can siphon some energy off of one, or both of the Ryders." Nick did not seem very pleased with the idea while the other two simply nodded their heads in agreement. With that the decision was made the meeting between the captain and his confidants came to a close. They all shuffled out one at a time leaving Damon to recline in his seat once more. Nick and Artoria left to go back to the hangar, with little to nothing to be done other than tedious, partially meaningless tasks. While Ava left to the command bridge to organize and prepare for the warp.

Damon looked down into his empty glass and couldn't help but shake his head, putting it down "Damn lush" he scolded himself, it wasn't that he was an alcoholic, he was simply angry at himself. Damon blamed himself for abandoning not only Cera, but his little sister. He remembered all the times Murray would pester him about finding a girlfriend, teasing him and occasionally mocking him in her own affectionate way. He smiled a little as he remembered all the days coming home from school to have their little chats before bed...He missed her, his heart was filled with grief and anger that her entire life was stolen from her, she was only seventeen...still a kid. Damon pushed himself from his seat and straightened out his jacket, glancing at the mirror behind him, yet beside him he sees the phantom of his beloved little sister as a child smiling at him. His heart sank, his eyes drooped to the floor, he turned and quickly left the room muttering to himself "Leave me alone" as he had said to her a few times back at the academy after bad days.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Nick says as he uses a high powered tool to open the back center panel of his Ryder to gain access to the power cores inside. Artoria responded "I know Nick, i don't like it either but orders are orders..." Nick huffs irritably, as he reached the blue glowing cylinders in the back of the Ryder, he lifted his safety mask and narrowed his eyes, four total cells, he glanced to two spent cells resting on a tray beside him, they didn't glow quite as bright but it was hard to tell the difference unless with a trained eye. Nick grabbed two of the cells from his suit, and placed them on the tray, sealing the mech's panel before anyone would witness his insubordinate act. Nick stands up from the steel scaffolding behind the Ryder placing the energy cells into a safety case, shutting it listening to the hiss of air being pushed violently from its inside. Artoria meets him with her complete set of power cells in a similar case to his. Nick nods to her offering a small smile they walk side by side to engineering to hand over the cells for auxiliary power in case the warp drains the ship more than they expect.

Damon sat in his captain chair giving the nod to the helmsman "Initiate warp." *The helmsman nodded in return "Yes sir, warp speed initiating in three...two...one!" The ship released a sudden shudder and the display screens lit up with a bright white light for a moment, after all was said and done, space returned to the displays. The helmsman looked to the captain and nodded "All systems check sir, Warp energy expense minimal" Damon and Ava both let out a sigh of relief that they might have enough energy to use the burners to propel the ship to Tydaria. Just as they were relaxing at the course was set, the communications officer bellowed "Captain! We are being hailed!" Ava raised her hand towards the Coms officer and spoke firmly "On the main display." On the display showed the face of what appeared to be a youthful blonde girl with jaw length hair grinning confidently as she spoke "This is pirate captain Cosette speaking, prepare to be boarded and hand over all valuables and no one will be harmed. "

Damon furrowed his brow and sat forward " This is Captain Damon of the Cer-" The display flickered off and back to the view of a small pirate fleet deploying about a dozen or so Ryders. _**Did she just hang up on me?! Oh. Hell. No.**_ Ava extended her hand once more and ordered "red alert! Prepare to repel the pirates!" _**Son of a bitch, two gunboats, and two wings of Ryders...we don't have the energy for this!**_

Just as Damon was thinking this, the helmsman cried out "Sir, Unauthorized departure from the hangar!" Damon manually pressed a button on his captains chair to bring up the view of a Ryder soaring free from the Sunriders hangar door. Ava piped up "Was that Nick?!" Damon clenched his fist and slammed his fist into his chair and addressed the Coms officer "Give me coms to that crazy bastard..." The coms officer worked in silence for a long minute before a audio feed could be heard on the deck "Damocles ready for action ca-" Damon interrupted "Nick, what the **fuck** are you doing?! I told you to pop the cells out of that thing!" Nick replied with a chuckle just as Artoria arrived on the bridge to see if she had an assignment during red alert as her rider was out of commission "well sir I sorta did...See, I pulled two of em out..." Damon, Ava, as well as Artoria's faces turn pale a minute before Damon rebuttals "Nick, please repeat, I am receiving a large amount of stupid on my end, it sounded like you said you are out there with only two cells..." Nick remains silent a minute " Uhhhhhhhhhhh...See I gotta do this thing...with these people...uhm...Chhhzk you're break-chhzk-" Damon gritted his teeth and growled out "Nick don't you dare I know you are-" The Coms officer speaks up "Sir, he cut communications.." Damon slammed his fist into the arm of his chair again out of anger "That bull-headed son of a bitch! Flak get him some covering fire!"

Nick couldn't help but stare for a long moment at the incoming wings of Ryders, he let out a long sigh, then narrowed his eyes and grinned, he pushed the throttle forward and the Damocles's engines roared propelling him forward leaving behind a blue light ashe mech twirled the short sword in its right hand. He moved after the wing of Ryders to his right the ones furthest away from their supporting gunboats. The pirate Ryders responded with firing their pulse cannons at the incoming black Ryder, rather than taking evasive maneuvers the Damocles's rectangular shield raises up in front of it as it closes in on its target. Flashes of blue whip past Nicks display screen as he approached rapidly, he could only tell the distance between him and the hostiles due to the radar display to his right.

As soon as he got within arms distance of the Ryder wing, the flanks broke off going either to the left or right of the invading Ryder in an attempt to get another pass. However the leader of this wing was not quite so quick to move, the Damocles flew right past it accompanied with a mighty swing, the squad leader of the Ryder formation split in half diagonally before exploding. Two Ryders attempted to pincer the Damocles from both the right and left flank whilst firing Pulse cannons. The two attempted to strife, firing and move right past him, the Damocles turns its frame outstretching its arms, one of the Ryder's Rams right into his shield sending pieces of steel flying about while the other ran a little to close to the blade managing to puncture the cockpit subjecting the pilot to the harsh vacuum of space.

The Sunrider fired hundreds upon hundreds of rounds of flak, dissuading and even decommissioning a few Ryders The Ryders were however merely support for the gunboats that were on approach, firing salvos of rockets towards the Sunrider, which forced the large ship to direct fire to defensive capabilities, destroying the rockets which could be potentially lethal. Damon pulled up a view of the Damocles in a peculiar position, it was embracing a pirate Ryder from behind, its sword was firmly sheathed in the cockpit of said Ryder, the pilot apparently died with his finger on the trigger, and Nick was using this to his advantage, as using his ranged weapons would require too much energy, he was using the Pulse canon off the other Ryder, directing the fire into Ryder after pirate Ryder.

 **Meanwhile inside of the cockpit of the Damocles**

Nick was grinning wildly as Ryder after Ryder exploded in his view he roared out in his cockpit " **.GOT IT! AWHHOOOO!"** Nick then tears the arm off the dead Ryder and withdraws his sword, soaring away, leaving the now spent Ryder behind to shook his head, he had to admit, having a friendly Ryder out there was kind of nice in a fight like this, A hail is put on his main display showing a slightly disgruntled, but impressed blonde girl, the so called pirate captain spoke "For one ship, you guys aren't doing so bad." Damon smirked "Yeah, for a little girl you're doing pretty good yourself." The girls face suddenly flushed with rage "Little girl?" Her face twisted to gain a psychotic grin "Little girl?! I'll show you a little girl you pompous!-" Damon gave the kill signal to the coms officer who turned it off and spoke "Ah- oops, sorry sir, we lost the connection."

After the Damocles mopped up the remaining Ryders who in their final moments knew only panic, he turned his sights on something more ambitious, a gunboat, he kicked himself off the side of the Sunrider and gunned his engines, he flew parallel to the gunboat and slammed his blade into its hull, piercing it while taking light flak from the struggling vessel. Nick pushed his throttle forward hard dragging the blade down the length of the ship, watching as explosions ring out through it. "Oh it is so. Fucking. Beautiful!' Just as he prepared to kick off the side of the now buckling hull of the ship, a loud and sudden beep alerted him on his Radar, five targets coming in hard and fast, he had no time to react before a powerful ram hit him from above, pushing his Ryder into the hull of the exploding ship, his Ryder was seized by two hands and he was repeatedly slammed against the violently combusting hulls as a hail came in, he saw the image of a little girl wild with bloodlust screaming at him as she violently struck his Ryder against the ship. "What in the hell?! Get off me you little brat!" The Damocles struggled, managing to turn smashing its elbow into the side of the assaulting Ryders cockpit, just in time to get a good ten feet from the gunship before it exploded sending him tumbling back through space towards the Sunrider.

Nick was bleeding from a slight concussion or two from the front and back of his head, his vision was blurry, all that shaking about something was bound to get hurt! "Where did that little shit go?" He heard a roar over the intercom, realizing his mistake far too late as the girl snarled "You. Left. The link. OPEN!" Cosette's Ryder Rams into the back of the Damocles penetrating through it's lower back with her Havoc's chainsaw, sparks fly from the violent attack red lights flash in Nicks cockpit Nick roars and rolls the Sword in the Damocles's hand turning and stabbing Cosettes Ryder in its side. But that is not what causes her to retreat, suddenly, over open coms for everyone to hear is a "Yaahooo!" A powerful blast from a pulse cannon and ram to Cosette's Rider separates her from the Damocles.

"shit!" Yells the self proclaimed 'pirate queen' "Come on guys! This isn't worth some crappy cargo, retreat!" The Havoc and her four personal squad Ryders follow her out as the flak finishes tearing apart the last gunship, letting the beaten pirates retreat. The mysterious red Ryder approaches the Damocles as the female voice calls out "Hey there! You alive in there?" Nick groans and replies "Yeah, sorta...kinda...maybe, not for long, could you help me get to the hangar?" The girl excitedly responds "Sure thing stranger! That's a nice Ryder you got there, what's its name?" Nick responds a bit confused by her excitement "uhm..the Damocles, yours?" The peppy voice on the other end calls back "The Blackjack!" Nick mutters softly under his breath as the two Ryders come aboard the hangar "The Blackjack huh?..." As soon as the two Ryders are docked and The pilots are out, they are greeted by the captain, the commander, and the only other pilot aboard, who storms towards a bloodied Nick. Artoria slaps Nick across the cheek, making him spin in a full 360, she yells out "You idiot!" before she jumps up, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. The new redheaded mystery pilot gasps and clenches her fists in front of her chest squeezing "OoOOOOh my gosh! just like in the holovids!"

Ava and the security team immediately surrounded the Ryder pilot of the Blackjack, brandishing their weapons all security team sub machine guns while Ava held her security handgun preparing for her move on the Captain's order. "I'm going to ask you to relinquish any weapons you have in your possession, place it on the floor and kick it over." Ava ordered the redhead female Ryder pilot.

"Hey whats the big idea? I saved you guys and I'm being treated instead of red carpets and a thankful ship welcoming aboard I get this?! What gives?" The Pilot complained to the security team, while Ava's concentration was unmoved thinking of protocol and the safety of the ship.

Captain Damon Shields moved past Ava and the security detail, leaving Ava to grab the Captain by his right arm halting him from getting near the Ryder pilot. "Captain Protocol dictates—"

"Protocol be damned Ava, I want to meet the person who saved the Sunrider and Nick in the process!" Damon complained to his second in command, leaving Ava to give off a quick salute before she signaled the security team to stand down. The Redheaded Ryder pilot's eyes widened seeing the Captain extend his hand out to her, her expression turned to a happy one seeing the Captain's warm welcome.

"I'm Captain Damon Shields of the Sunrider, I'm honored to have a pilot such as your skill to come pull us out of that bind we managed to find ourselves in. Might I have the honor of having your name mam?" Damon asked the Ryder causing her to blush hearing the Captain talk to her like that.

"I sure can! My name's Asaga! And this beauty behind me is the Blackjack terror to all Pirate scum who prey on the weak, I am a hero of Justice!" Asaga announced her name and her intentions while grabbing the Captain's hand shaking it, on the hanger of the ship, causing Ava to place her hand on her forehead hearing the immaturity of the pilot.

"Thank you for your assistance Asaga, I'm glad to have a Hero of justice in the system... Are you currently Freelancing?" Hearing Damon speak to Asaga about her current occupation led to Ava immediately come to the conclusion that Damon was seeking to fill up the hanger with Ryders.

Damon made a few promises to Asaga about hunting down the pirate cells with in the system once he got the Sunrider up an operational, since the pirates were now on his **'Shit List'.** Then Damon explained to Asaga about his goal of liberating his home world and the annihilation of PACT. Hearing the shocking tale, Asaga grabbed the hand she was shaking with both of her hands taking a step forward so moved of his mission.

"Captain Damon Shields! This must've been destiny that we met, let's make a promise that those who would do the innocent harm shall be crushed under our righteous heel!" Damon smiled hearing that from the new addition to his crew, placing his hand on top of hers. Feeling the warmth of his hand through her suit made her blush.

"It's a promise Asaga, welcome to the Sunrider." Ava felt like her jaw became unhinged and fell off hitting the floor. Her Captain just made a decision to recruit and unknown to the mission of such importance. "Commander!" Damon called out Ava's rank, setting her to immediate attention. "Sir!"

"Make sure that Asaga has a place to rest." Damon ordered Ava about setting up the arrangements for her living situation.

"Yes Sir!" Ava snapped a salute before making her way out of the hanger with the security detail following suit.

For the Sunrider things began to look up, not only was there a new Ryder with a very skilled pilot joining the Sunrider, but that pilot knew where to get repairs and in this case free repairs, all Asaga had to do was make a call through the comm channel to get her contact though Ava was very reluctant of letting Asaga use the comm channel on an unknown frequency.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Another Chapter in! I sure hope you're enjoying this!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Baker

_**Chapter 3: The Baker...**_

The Sunrider orbited the mining colony of Tydaria waiting for Asaga to link her transmission to her contact. The Sunrider approached a small space station that acted as a workshop for Asaga's contact. Damon opened a com link to the station stating "This is captain Damon Shields of the Sunrider requesting permission to dock, over." There was a momentary pause, before a small feminine voice spoke back "Ah... Welcome to the Stardust Bakery." The girl says in a shy, nervous tone. Before Damon responded, he and Ava both turned to give Asaga a disparaging look as if to ask 'what the hell?'

Damon cleared his throat and responded "Ahem...Bakery? Didn't Asaga say this was a workshop?..." He asks with a slightly irritated tone. Ava pinches the bridge of her nose and says "I knew we shouldn't have counted on her." In a bitter tone. Asage seemed to deflated and recoil at their gazes and words before Chigara responded "Ummm...we offer a variety of cupcakes, cream puffs, strawberry cakes, and various muffins...oh...and...we might just do starship repairs as well.." Damon and Ava quickly look at one another with surprised expressions as Asaga, stood up straight once more, chest puffed out and a pleased grin on her face. Damon sighed and remained silent for a moment as he muted the transmission "...Commander...Please apologize formally to our new crew member for our hasty assumption." Ava's right eye slightly twitched as she turned to bow her head slightly to Asaga, in more of a nod, as she gritted her teeth, spitting out with venom and distaste "My most sincere apologies...Ryder..Asaga.." Asaga just turned her head to the right and let out a "Humph! You are forgiven, now don'tcha go questionin'me no more." Damon looked back at the slowly recovering Ava and spoke softly "Ava...This is getting weirder and weirder as we go along."

Chigara, the friend Asaga mentioned spoke up after Damon unmuted the coms "umm...If I can come onboard, I will be able to inspect the extent of the repairs, and give you a quote, how's that?" She asks in her small, nervous tone. Damon nods his head and says in agreement "Alright, that sounds like a plan, your friend Asaga is aboard the Sunrider, we will meet you in the hangar." The three make their way to the hangar bay in semi silence, minus Asaga's skipping and humming, she was rather excited to have her friend come aboard her new working place. Chigara met the three in the hangar, as she ducked through the hall, seeing the three she offered a shy awkward smile as Asaga rushed her, squealing and hugging her friend, picking her up and twirling her around saying "Chigara! I missed you~!" Chigara lets out a squeak and giggles, trying her best to hug back "I-I missed you too Asaga... I see you've made some new friends..."Asaga gently puts Chigara down and skips merrily back to Damon's side, where she hugs his arm and gives a big grin "Yup! This is my cap'n Damon Shields! And that over there is the grumpy lady named Commander Ava Crescentia" Ava gave a glance towards Asaga and gritted her teeth a bit, her left eye twitching slightly out of frustration. Damon extended his free hand to Chigara and said "Nice to meet you Ms. Chigara, was it?" Chigara reaches her hand out and gingerly takes Damons and shakes "Nice to meet you as well Captain Shields, my name is Chigara, Lynn, Ashada is my full name, but Asaga just calls me Chigara." Damon put his free hand to the back of his head and rubbed as he asked "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, what is up with a bakery/starship repair workshop?"

Chigara lightly blushed and stated "Uhh...The Stardust bakery is the best place to get pastries in all of Tydaria..." Asaga chimed in raising her left hand and extending her forefinger "The **only** place to get pastries in all of Tydaria." Chigara let out a shy giggle and nodded "Yup, that's right, we sell cream puffs, muffins, sandwiches, we have it all..." Damon asked awkwardly "Do uh, you get a lot of business here?.." To which Chigara responded a bit bitterly "Uhh...no...people seem much more interested in having their ships repaired, than trying my pasteries." She lets out a sad little whimper. "So why don't you just open a dry dock rather than a bakery?" Damon asks her with a raised eyebrow. Asaga interrupted with a loud tone right in his ear "Oi oi oi! It's always been Chigara's dream to run a successful bakery, you can't just crush a girls hopes and dreams like that cap'n!" She says attempting to defend her friends dream.

In a defeated tone Chigara slumped her shoulders and spoke softly "M-Maybe I should I really should consider giving up, It feels really awkward selling cupcakes next to the starship fuel.." This information made Damon and Ava look at one another in horror and amazement that she hasn't managed to blow herself up, heat and flames mixing with starship fuel doesn't sound like a fun trip for either of them. Damon shakes off the very interesting and unsettling information and says firmly "Let's get down to business the Sunrider is dire need of repairs, not only that we still need to complete our tests, and resupply." Damon states to her in his official military tone. Chigara nods and refers to her Holo saying quietly " I'll get right to work Captain, most of the damage seems to be on the exterior of the ship, shouldn't be very hard to fix..." Ava asks coldly "What are we looking at cost wise? Also, how long will it take to refuel, resupply, and repair?" Chigara looks up from her Holo "Because you're a friend of Asaga's...I'll do it all for free..." Ava and Damon's jaws dropped as they looked at one another, Asaga crossed her arms and chuckled, exclaiming "Don't worry Cap'n! Chigara is a genius! I've never seen a machine she hasn't been able to fix..." She states proudly as if they were her own achievements. Damon pointed over to a busted panel in the wall "No way, that is a busted Energy converter, it took a team of twelve scientists a month to put this together, there is no way you ca-" Chigara spoke softly "I ..actually made this contraption on accident in my sleep a while back. I was quite confused to wake up with a energy converter in my arms.."

Damon and Ava stared in shock and amazement, their jaws hung low as they watched her walk over, yanking out the broken energy converter and slipping in the new one, before putting the access panel back in place, where she held it in the center with her left hand, reaching into her lab coat, pulling out what looked like a pen, pointing it at the edge of the panel, she pressed the top of the pen, shooting a welding laser out to seal the panel shut, turning back she clasps her hands behind her back and smiles sweetly "See captain? No worries...I'm quite capable..." With in moments the entire ship's power started back up.

"Captain?" Ava turned to Damon, which led Damon to immediately shift to his second in Command, Chigara was standing by seeing the two's body language, for a moment Captain Damon Shield's body tensed up seeing Ava.

"Ava?" Damon asked straightening his stance while looking at Ava, his eyes kept on hers. "Did you want to oversee the Repairs?" Damon stalled for a moment, which led to his Commander and friend to cross her arms against her chest giving him ' _ **that'**_ look.

"I'm sure that Chigara can fix this without supervision... You know we could have dinner in my Captain's cabin? Some Salbury-" Ava hung her head down then cut Damon off, pulling up her data pad to file Chigara's progress. "Captain, as generous as that sounds perhaps, I should supervise Chigara here on the repairs, I'll contact you as soon as we are done." Ava rejecting him like that hurt him to no end, his heart skipped a beat as he shook a bit, though Damon was discreet enough to not show it.

"Very well Commander... contact me as soon as your done down here, I'll be in my Cabin... doing paperwork and filing this down in the logs." Ending the discussion Ava and Damon saluted each other, leaving Damon to move towards the elevator. Asaga took notice to her new Captain and rushed towards the elevator before it was about to shut, Damon quickly spotted the approaching Asaga placing his hand in between the elevator to stop it from closing halting the elevator in place.

"Thanks Captain! I can't believe you own a ship this awesome!" Asaga's praising of his top of the line Cera Assault Carrier, cracked a smile to Damon's face. "Well I was the top of my class and selected to take command of the prototype, she's the state of the art equipped with powerful kinetic savior cannons, with the ability to strike past any—almost any ship armor, a few dozen flaks to protect the ship from hostile Ryders and fighters, energy based weapons from plasma to Lazers, a missile bay with the ability to fire a hailstorm of rockets and missiles and finally the Silo bay with the ability to fire a nuclear missile."

"That's amazing! Cap'n you must be the luckiest person in the neutral systems." The word neutral systems was becoming a rarity these days, Cera, the shining beacon of the Neutral Systems was just humbled, it's military might and leadership smashed to pieces within an hour.

"I guess you could say that" Damon said as he rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the young woman who pushed her way into the elevator. She droned on for some time before Damon nodded and said "Asaga, how would you like to have dinner with me in my cabin? You could ask as many questions as you want and if I can answer them I shall do so, how does that sound?" Asaga's eyes widened, and she grinned, throwing her hands over her head "That sounds awesome! I heard someone say something about Salisbury steaks!" Damon chuckled and offered a small smile, at least someone was excited to eat with him.

Within an hour the two were in the captain's cabin the dining table set up with utensils and two glasses filled with Vodka that he retrieved from his cache, he returns from the kitchen area of his cabin, holding two plates of steamed veggies and Salisbury steaks, what he came in to was Asaga snooping about, looking through his drawers and underneath his bed. "I can assure you, there's nothing interesting under my bed." Damon says with a small smirk

Asaga quickly recoils up, bumping the back of her head on his bed frame, she lands on her back, legs spread out as she holds her head "Ow ow ow ow ow!...Cap'n! You can't just sneak up on a girl like that!" _**but it's my room...**_

Damon placed the two plates down at the table, sighing as he approached the Ryder pilot who was rubbing the small bump on the back of her head. Asaga had tears escaping her eyes, as she looked at Damon with a pained expression. Damon offered her his right hand, she took it smiling as she was quickly pulled up from the floor. Asaga's body slammed right in to Damon pressing her body against him, the two froze seeing the position the two were in. Asaga quickly pulled away trying to hide her blush, as a strange feeling welled up inside her body as her heart increased it's pace.

"Uh so... about dinner, it's over here." Damon pulled Asaga's chair out for her, allowing her to sit down, before she was pushed in. Asaga took a drink from her glass, her eyes widened immediately tasting the strength of the drink, she swallowed the contents coughing. Damon just downed his glass with little to no effect.

"Gah Good God that was strong!"Asaga choked out in a strained breath. Damon seeing Asaga put her glass forward on the table. "Top me off!" Hearing Asaga request more from a strained expression on her face, made him broke down in fit of laughter... for the first time since Cera's government was destroyed and his home city along with it. Asaga shot Damon a quick dirty look for making fun of her, though she started to break down in a fit of laughter, with her Captain. Though while they were laughing Damon relented pouring the strong Alcohol in to her glass then refilling his.

The two would share their stories of their life, Damon found out a lot about Asaga's crazy adventure as a Vigilante of Justice saving countless of others and putting herself in danger. Asaga learned about her new Captain as well, hearing about his service as Ceran Naval Marine in the academy serving in a tour reclaiming a Experimental Colony on the fringe world of Cera, from a bunch of pirates, piloting a Ryder a few times, losing it in an suicidal charge saving his comrades, then being promoted to Captain under the Ceran Military.

"So you were a Ryder pilot? That is so cool! What was it like?!" Asaga only stopped talking to chow down on her well prepared food.

"Let's see... It was a Red and Black Camo Ryder, the Ryder was well armored armed with a Vulcan Cannon ripping apart anything in its pathway...it had experimental rocket boosters, two electrical pylons sticking out of it's shoulders able to deflect missiles and damage hostile Ryders that got to close... though it wasn't strong enough, in my last ditch effort to prevent the loss of several dozen comrades, I attempted a suicide run right in to the Brigand fleet, If the search party didn't find what was left of my Ryder I would've died there... anyways Ceran Command said because of my Heroism in the face of certain defeat that I've earned my commissioned status for the Ceran Military... They sent me off to a ceremony to graduate from a Commissioned academy... handed me a few medals and pieces of ribbons shipping me off planetside to hit the dry dock where the Sunrider was awaiting." Damon remembered everything that happened on that humiliating day... the Day his whole life was consumed in an inferno blaze. Damon's expression changed to a regretful one, Asaga took notice to it she heard about the fall of Cera and didn't know how Damon was keeping it in.

The two finished their meal with little more to say, except idle chat here and there. After Dinner Asaga got up from her chair stepping over to Damon who's mind was somewhere else at the moment. "Thanks for the Dinner Captain...It was great to get to the man I'm going to be with...I mean work with!" Damon's crimson eyes shifted to Asaga seeing her face with a mad blush, her form shaking. Damon got up from his chair extending his right hand towards Asaga.

She grabbed it quickly shaking it, and had the mad feeling of rushing out the door like a maniac as heart began to pick up the pace, throwing her mind into a mid panic. "We should do this again Asaga, I enjoyed myself." Hearing that was enough for Asaga, she made a bolt to the door but slipped and whacked her head on Damon's table knocking herself out in a heavy daze.

 _ **Several Hours later...**_

Asaga shot up from Damon's bed breathing heavily looking around her, most of the lights were dimmed. By the bedside she saw a set of clothing non standard Uniform for non enlisted crew members. The only lights that weren't off or dimmed were up on the second floor of the cabin at the Captain's desk. She discreetly made her way up the stairs seeing Captain Damon Shields passed out over his desk with several reports and paperwork all over his desk. She rubbed Damon's scalp, he only reacted with a slight snore shifting his head on the desk. Making her way downstairs leaving her Captain to her slumber she remembered having a dream about her Ryder and his back to back facing the scum and villainy of the galaxy, though she was having a hard time remembering what happened next.

Picking up her new off duty uniform Asaga without asking her Captain to use his shower since he was sleeping took the liberty to go ahead in cleaning herself and changing clothes. Stripping of her Ryder pilot suit, she stepped into the shower seeing the settings on the waterproof panel. Asaga activated Warm mist on the panel, within seconds several holes in all directions inside the shower began firing off a warm mist, soaking her body with in the soothing heat.

"Holy crap... this has got to be the best shower I've been in!... The normal ones I've been to has only had one shower head but this one is like premium made..." Asaga began to apply shampoo to her hair scrubbing at her hair with the nails on her fingers.

 _Asaga: The Captain was really nice to me... mmm, he wants to spend more time with me?_

Asaga stopped washing her hair and proceeded to rub the soap bar on her body lathering her body with soap bubbles. She navigated her hands downwards reaching the sensitive area of her body. As soon as she began washing her pelvic region she immediately remembered what happened next in her dream that brought her up faster than the motion lights activating... after the battle in her dream she and the Captain... Consummated their victory in the hanger bay in her Ryder... Asaga's cheeks turned red and her knees felt weak.

 _Asaga: Am I crazy I just met the man! …. I'm starting to get hot now... and down there too..._

Asaga had enough of the hot water, however in the heat of the moment she accidentally flipped the panel setting to freezing cold.

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!" Asaga screamed at the top of her lungs causing Damon to shoot up from his chair hearing screaming coming from his bathroom, Damon immediately took his handgun out of his desk and made his way towards the disturbance. Opening the door he activated the tactical laser in to the room. As Steam built up in the room Asaga stood stark naked in front of Damon whose face immediately held regret seeing Asaga in the nude.

Seeing a nude female body that wasn't Ava's caused a reaction to him his face nearly drained of color as Asaga shrieked using her arms to cover her breasts and raising her left leg to prevent sight of her pelvic region, Damon fell back against the wall and Asaga slipped in the shower falling on her ass. Asaga was having the worst day of her life, she felt like she was going to cry all of a sudden. Damon who quickly shook off the blow to the back of his head grabbed a towel wrapping it around Asaga, turning off the water.

"Are you alright?"Damon asked with Asaga sniffling on the ground holding the towel's fabric wrapped around her body. "No... I can't get up." Asaga stated seeing her knees were shaking and fear was preventing her from getting up, feeling something else could happen and she would be on the receiving end.

Without thinking Damon went into action scooping Asaga's semi wet form in to his arms bridal style. Asaga's expression was flushed and all she could do was act like the damsel in distress as he carried her, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, fearing she would fall.

Damon sat her up on the bathroom counter, letting her take a moment to calm down even though that seemed near impossible because of what just happened. "Sorry, I didn't know... you know, were using my showers... when I heard the screaming I just reacted the way I was trained to."

"N-no, I'm sorry I should've asked you if I could use your shower... though you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you or anything!" Asaga shouted with panic in her voice, feeling that she would be in trouble for some trumped up charges and be kicked off the ship.

"Relax Asaga you're not in any trouble or anything..."

"D-Did you see anything?" Asaga asked feeling embarrassed to ask something like that even though her mind was screaming at her saying: _OF COURSE HE SAW SOMETHING!_

"Yes... I didn't mean to though it just happened so fast." Damon lowered his head down in defeat not knowing how she'd react. Though instead of lashing out on him, his eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his head placing it against her breasts concealed by the shower towel, her face was flushed and eyes shaking, Damon could hear her heart beat through the fabric of the towel.

Something clicked in Damon between this accident... he didn't know how to react... this wasn't Ava... he felt like he was betraying Ava by doing this... then again she was avoiding him intentionally when he wanted to talk to her off duty and forgetting their promise. Besides all that has happened, he slowly allows her to hold on to him as long as she needed to.

Damon picked up Asaga once more leading her out of the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom the two were already sucking lips, kissing each other, Damon moved Asaga to his bedside placing Asaga down on the soft mattress. Damon tossed the towel around Asaga's body to the floor leaning over her kissing her neck, while Asaga worked to unbutton Damon's top uniform.

 **(Warning Lemon Scene!)**

It took some effort but Asaga had undone every button on her Captain's top uniform. While Damon continued to assault Asaga's lips, he couldn't help but to think about Ava... still feeling the guilty conscious rattle his spine. Though every time he'd think that doing this was betraying Ava, the thing that echoed in his mind was the words **'Nothing'** which Ava spoke... It meant nothing for Ava. Moments later the two were under the covers with their bodies pressed up against each other. Asaga's hand under the cover navigated her right hand around Damon's shaft massaging it at a steady motion, Damon's reaction was of a surprised but calm expression as his cock was being hardened by Asaga's grip under the covers.

Asaga had a devious smile placed on her face as she continued to pump him. Damon had enough of the teasing moving his hands to her hips he forced Asaga on her back. Demon positioned himself preparing to spear Asaga's folds. With one sudden thrust Asaga's head arched back as Demon sheathed his length entirely into, leaving Demon to grunt as Asaga tightened around Demon's length. Demon noticed blood trickling down and around Demon's cock, he realized he just took Asaga's virginity, which would explain her pained expression.

 _ **Okay she's really tight and hot inside!**_

Asaga began whimpering as Demon began pull out half way before moving back in enticing another gasp escape Asaga's throat. Asaga's hands moved around Demon's back sinking her nails into Demon's skin, as she tried to relieve the pain in any way possible. Demon picked up his pace in the rhythm, causing Asaga to continue to moan and groan as her nails began to unsink themselves from Demon's back. Demon began to suckle on Asaga's left breast teasing it making Asaga utter gibberish as her face held of ecstasy. Asaga felt herself tighten if it was possible. Asaga's face was struggling as she could barely contain herself and at the same time this wasn't just some sort of sexual attraction, she actually believed that she loved the man. Sweat dripped off the side of her face, her eyes clenching and her mouth quivering, without any further warnings that her body was screaming she reached her Orgasm. During her climax her eyes widened and her mouth agape of this feeling.

Demon nearing the end pulled out of Asaga with one swift pull, his dick still twitching and about to burst. Demon stopped himself from continuing further into Asaga's frontal region, knowing he didn't have any protection on. Asaga breathed of exhaustion recuperating, Demon's eyes wandered to her second entrance.

"I- Captain... what're you looking at... hmmm?" Asaga asked with a teasing voice, which Demon only responded by placing his hands on her waist turning her over on her stomach, he eyed Asaga's ass with his own devious intentions.

"Oh Captain you beast! You want to do me in the butt? Is that it huh?" Asaga continued to tease her Captain, though the teasing could only do so much to protect her from his advances. Putting his dick against her puckered hole, he began prodding it trying to force it in, Asaga only responded by giving off strained gasps and pulling of the sheets while stretching her legs out, every time he tried to force the head of his length in.

Getting a steady grip on Asaga's hips, he forced his head in a slither slowly pushing it in. Asaga's mouth was opened up and uttering strained noises from the course of Demon's actions. Another push and Demon buried his length into Asaga's tight hole, with Asaga gasping.

"Too big..." Asaga whined as Demon pumped into her rear end slowly. Demon's face held an expression of strain and exhaustion, he was trying to reach the end as soon as he could since Asaga's desires have been taken care of. Asaga propped her ass up with her knees as she began moving it around rubbing Demon. Asaga soon reached another Orgasm leaving Demon to pump faster, with a few more tugs around his length, Demon's face of exertion took place as he began to empty himself into Asaga's bowels. Asaga screeched of ecstasy collapsing on the bed, her tongue practically hanging out of her mouth while Demon was spent laid against Asaga's form, the two still connected laid still for a few moments. The few moments seemed like forever as both Asaga and Demon's eyes became heavy, leaving sleep to claim them.

 _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**_

Damon awoke from the intercom by his bed ringing, turning towards the desk he pressed the receiver.

"Yeah?" Damon asked in a groggy voice trying to stay up, and not be tempted to fall back in his bed and rest a few more hours.

 **"Captain are you there?"** Ava's voice called out over the intercom, which prompted Damon to quickly shake off his sleep, while in the process of bringing Asaga up as he straightened his form.

"Yeah I'm here just trying to get some sleep." Demon tried to maintain his composure in his voice as Asaga still was sound asleep snoring lightly.

 **"I see... did you manage to get the reports done?"** Ava's voice hinted some irritation thinking Damon was just slacking off, knowing him for a long time.

"Yeah, I'll call you up in a bit, because right now I literally stayed up all night signing this cra- detailed reports, how's our new Engineer doing?" Damon halted himself, knowing how Ava is about filing reports and logs in for future review.

 **"Good I took the liberty of assigning her to the Lab, she... has knowledge of the ships layout and remembers it like an expert."** Ava wasn't expecting of hearing that from Damon, though when it came time to talk about the Engineer it was a whole new game for Ava.

"Ava what's wrong?" Damon asked worried for Ava, hearing her voice change on the topic of their new crewmember.

 **"I'm not at the liberty to say..."** Ava said trying to keep her opinion to herself, as she was used to her opinion being stated.

"Well now I'm ordering you to tell me what's wrong." Damon ordered his Subordinate and Second in Command to speak, causing Ava to sigh on the intercom knowing she should've kept her mouth shut.

 **"…. She just seems to good to be true, no one can be that innocent..."** Ava had doubts of Chigara's intentions here on the Sunrider, like she had to watch everything she did as she was effectively given control of the entire Sunrider's Core Systems.

"Ava it's just nerves eating at you, so don't worry." Damon tried to calm Ava down seeing as he hated seeing her stressed when she worked.

 **"Captain it's my job to worry, I'm ultimately responsible if something gets passed me and gets to you."** Ava tried to explain for her worry of not only the Sunrider but now Damon, which brought him back to the days of High school where Damon sought to protect Ava.

"I trust your judgment completely Prez" Damon stated calling Ava by her old nickname, he gave her long ago.

 **"Damon... heh it does remind me of High school doesn't it? It just seemed so much easier back then than it does now."** Ava stated seeing as the difficulties of running a group back in High school was much easier than helping run a ship.

"Ava... just take it easy, we're doing good so far." Damon once again thought of his friends Sanity, hoping she'd just take a breather.

 **"And when we aren't?"** Ava held her doubts in her mind, knowing things never go as planned in the situation that they're currently in.

"We'll just wing it." Damon half joked, causing a expression of irritation to be formed on Ava's face.

 **"How did I know you were going to say that?"** Ava asked nearly gritting her teeth, seeing as her Captain and friend was not taking this seriously.

"Well you know me..." Damon did remind Ava that this was him they were talking about, and not some uptight person.

 **"Baka..."** Ava insulted Damon over the Intercom causing Damon to chuckle.

"Commander did you just call your Captain a Idiot?" Damon teased his second in command over the intercom prompting Ava to groan in frustration. The intercom went dead, causing Damon to laugh a part of him knew he wasn't going to drop this and antagonize Ava for it.

Demon laid back down in bed letting Asaga sleep on him like he was some sort of firm mattress, Demon scoffed with a grin, trying to sleep.

 **Well there you go ^_^, Read and enjoy this** **(** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **) We'll see you on the next chapter!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


End file.
